William May
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = None | children = None | mother = Mary May | father = Harold May | siblings = none | relatives = None | actorsource = | actor = Michael Hogan | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}William May was a Starfleet Non-commissioned officer in the 24th century. During his career, he served aboard the USS Hanover, and the (Typhon Station) Biography Early years Billy, as he is generally known, was born on Earth in 2326, the only child of a merchant sailor and his wife, in Dublin, Ireland. He was a typical kid, wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. His father would have none of it, however, made sure that doors were closed to Billy in the Federation Merchant Academy, and that none of the freighter captains he knew would hire the lad. Angry, Billy enlisted in Starfleet instead, where his father had no influence. Starfleet career His superiors soon discovered the young rating had an unusual aptitude for engineering, and enrolled him in several advanced classes at Starfleet Academy as well as the Starfleet School of Engineering. He surpassed all expectations, and was made an Engineer's Mate, and assigned to the USS Hanover. He served aboard that ship for over twenty years, rising to the rank of Chief Petty Officer. This was during the time of the Cardassian Wars, and Billy served with distinction, earning several commendations, and keeping the old vessel together. He was given the title of Chief Engineer even though he was a noncom, as the captain of the Hanover would trust no one else. Following his assignment to the Hanover, he was assigned to the Antares Fleet Yards, where he worked on Starship development, refits, and upgrade designs. Billy gained the distinction during this time of training more future Chief Engineers than any other instructor in the Fleet. Dominion War service During the Dominion War he was assigned as an exchange officer to the IKS Rotarren under the command of General Martok. May would become respected by the future chancellor, not only for his engineering prowess, but his skill as a warrior. He was twice decorated by the Klingon Empire. Post-war service Following the war, he was assigned to the as a Master Chief Petty Officer, where he continued training officers, including KraayB'ach and Michael Patrick. He would be later promoted to Command Master Chief Petty Officer, and assigned as Chief of the Boat. Controversy How Billy's career ended is a point of some speculation, as the events would be classified by Starfleet Command. The end result was that Billy was retired. He will not discuss the events in question (unless he's been drinking) however it has become known via Starfleet scuttlebutt that it involved the destruction of both the starbase and the Odyssey. (Typhon Station RPG) Retirement Billy traveled to the Klingon Homeworld and reacquainted himself with his war buddy, Martok for several months. He then moved to the Norpin Colony, but found life there too sedentary, and spent some time traveling around the Federation, picking up odd repair jobs and seeing old friends. A Second Chance Retirement did not agree with Billy, however. Less than two years after he retired, he began calling in some old favors, and managed to get himself reinstated as a reserve non-commissioned officer, with the rating of senior chief. He was assigned to Starbase 514 as the Command Chief, and soon was promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer for the second time in his career. Service Record *USS Hanover, Engineer's Mate, Chief Engineering Officer *Antares Fleet Yard, Chief of Training *IKS Rotarren, Engineering Exchange Officer *USS Odyssey, Chief of the Boat *Starbase 514 - Command Chief (Horizon Fleet) *USS ''Dauntless ''- Chief of the Boat (Horizon Fleet) Background *Typhon Station archives are only available at the Internet Archive Wayback Machine. Category:Typhon Station Category:Humans Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command master chief petty officers